en bon voisinnage
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles pour les "autres" animaux du zoo :: 1ère vignette : moeurs diverse. 2e: la morale échappe aux Manchots. 3e: grave erreur entre Marlene et Julien. 4e: Guitare Espagnole. 5e: Phil et Lulu, instinct. 6e: Lulu de nouveau seule. 7e: grand concours de danse ! 8e: Darla vs Julien. 9e: les blaireaux et Marlene... MàJ, 10e: la belle voix de Roger. ::gen, het, crack::
1. voisins

**Titre** : en bon voisinnage  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Marlene, Penguin Team  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon (mais _fuck_ Nickelodeon-US qui refuse de diffuser les derniers épisodes !)

**Prompt** : « [C'était] trop tôt pour ces conneries. »  
d'après Heera Ookami sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

C'est trop tôt pour ces conneries, soupire Marlene. Elle aime ses voisins, pourtant, vraiment : le zoo c'est une grande famille, réunissant toutes ces espèces différentes et transcendant leurs différences. Ils ont appris à vivre en bon voisinage, les diurnes, les nocturnes, les crépusculaires ; comme ce sont les soigneurs qui s'occupent de tout personne ne pense à la question des régimes alimentaires.

Mais les excentricités des Manchots dépassent toutes les petites incompatibilités d'emploi du temps !  
Ce n'est même pas l'aube, ça n'est l'heure du lever d'aucun autre animal, et pourtant ils sont déjà debout, à patrouiller allées publiques et habitats privés...


	2. moralité

**Titre** : la morale de cette histoire  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Marlene & les Manchots  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « Non, effectivement, confirma Skipper, y en a qui n'apprennent jamais rien... »  
d'après Cucumber Sandwiches sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Y'en a qui n'apprennent jamais rien, soupire Marlene en entendant, une fois de plus, la morale _complètement à côté de la plaque_ que les Manchots tirent de leur dernière aventure.

Mais comme elle continue à croire, envers et contre tout, que tous les animaux du zoo sont gentils – même si parfois un peu bizarres – elle ne peut toujours pas renoncer à tenter de leur faire voir ce qu'elle estime être le bon côté des choses. Après tout, peut-être que ce « jamais » n'est pas si définitif ?  
Un jour ils tireront un peu plus de sagesse des catastrophes auxquelles ils échappent !


	3. sauvagerie

**Titre** : la faute à son côté sauvage  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couple** : Julien, (feral!)Marlene  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon (mais _fuck_ Nickelodeon-US qui refuse de diffuser les derniers épisodes !)

**Prompt** : « Il ne s'en formalise pas : c'est vrai que c'est difficile de supporter la vue d'un tel charisme débordant de bogossitude. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Otter Gone Wild  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- C'est difficile de supporter le vue d'un tel _sharisme_ débordant de bogossitude, je sais, mais quand même, essaie de contenir ta joie ? lâche Julien avec condescendance.

Marlene grince des dents sous les sous-entendus odieux. Oh, si elle osait, comme elle le remettrait en place !  
Mais elle tient à vivre en bon voisinage et elle a honte de son côté sauvage alors elle se retient. Elle espère bien qu'elle ne se retrouvera plus dans cet état mais... on ne sait jamais... si ça devait arriver... un de ces jours... elle espère _un peu_ qu'elle lui refera le portrait à coups de griffes.


	4. mélomane

**Titre** : La guitare fait toute la différence  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couple** : Marlene/Skipper  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Dreamworks et Nickelodeon.

**Prompt** : « Faut lâcher prise un peu ! » »  
d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : j'ai un trou de mémoire : la guitare de Skipper fait son apparition tard dans la série, mais à quel moment, déjà ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Éprise, un peu mais pas beaucoup, de Skipper, bon d'accord : peut-être que Marlene l'est. Mais vraiment juste un peu, hein. Un tout tout petit peu.  
Elle n'est pas sûre de pourquoi. Ce type est cinglé. Mégalomane. Obsédé par ses idées para-militaires. Oh, et à tendances misogyne et xénophobe en prime.

Mais à côté de ça, elle a quand même l'impression que parmi les animaux du zoo, il la tient en plus haute estime que la bestiole lambda. Qu'il tient à elle. Et il joue de la guitare.

...elle va plutôt dire qu'elle est éprise de sa guitare.


	5. il la veut

**Titre** : court-circuité !  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couple** : Phil/Lulu  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / K-max  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « Mais au fond de lui...ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. »  
d'après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12 chez Drakys)**  
**

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Monkey Love  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il veut cette femelle, il la veut, tant pis si c'est pour quelques jours seulement, oh, si elle veut bien être avec lui même si peu de temps il chérira ce souvenir toute sa vie...

Phil est complètement parti, son désir le coupant complètement au monde. Il imagine trop et n'agit pas assez, rêvant tout éveillé que déjà Lulu est à lui, et pendant ce temps, elle le catalogue comme drôlement bizarre, se désintéresse de lui et fait la conversation à Mason.

Quand il se reprend enfin et craint d'avoir brûlé ses chances, il panique et prend la mauvaise décision...


	6. peluche vivante

**Titre** : un animal n'est pas une peluche  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Lulu, miss Frances  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « - Allez, ça joue ! »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12 chez Drakys)**  
**

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Monkey Love/The Hoboken Surprise  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Sage, ou je te remets en cage, menace Frances.

Lulu, rendue nerveuse par le transfert, ne tient pas en place. Entre l'excitation de retrouver son chez-elle, la déception de quitter Phil et Mason, la mauvaise surprise de retrouver son antre bizarrement changée... la chimpanzée grimpe aux murs de son habitat dans tous les sens du terme. C'est le même enclos, sa maison rien qu'à elle, mais où sont les odeurs familières, et pourquoi s'y sent-elle si terriblement seule ?

Elle crie de frustration, saute partout, marque les murs, et Frances grimace, dégoûtée.

- Tu es _censée_ être une adorable peluche...


	7. concours festif

**Titre** : si l'important c'est de participer...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Julien & les autres animaux  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « Jamais, au grand jamais! »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12 chez Drakys)**  
**

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Grand jam et concours de danse ce soir ! fait annoncer le roi Julien, seigneur autoproclamé du zoo et caetera et caetera et organisateur invétéré de festivités.  
Les animaux sont invités avec leurs instruments, leur bonne humeur et leur envie de se remuer le popotin en cadence.  
(À la condition expresse et tacite de toujours rester un cran en dessous de Julien qui en tant que roi a le monopole du gagnage de concours. Les musiciens seront d'ailleurs là pour le mettre en valeur et démontrer ses talents d'improvisation même sur les rythmes les plus loufoques.)

Ça sent déjà la catastrophe...


	8. la meilleure

**Titre** : les primates les plus groovy  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Darla vs les lémuriens  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent quand Yamamoto disparut dans un nuage de fumée. »  
d'après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12 chez Drakys)**  
**

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Out of the Groove  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Fumés comme des dindons, les Lémuriens ! se réjouit Darla. Au concours de danse elles et ses Girls les ont laissés littéralement sur le cul. Et comme les Chimpanzés ne portent aucun intérêt à la compétition, elles remportent automatiquement la palme des Primates les plus Groovy du Zoo.

Pas qu'elle ait vraiment besoin de ça : elle sait qu'elles sont bonnes, elles aiment ce qu'elles font et elles le font bien et ça lui suffit. Mais, oh, elle mentirait si elle prétendait que ça ne l'amuse pas d'écraser l'ego sur-dimensionné de ce sale petit prétentieux de Julien. Il l'a bien cherché !


	9. trop dangereuse

**Titre** : plus forte qu'elles  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : The Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages** : Becky, Stacy et feral!Marlene  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nickelodeon

**Prompt** : « J'ai compris pourquoi il ne te parle plus depuis une semaine. » »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au 12 octobre '12 chez Drakys)**  
**

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Badger Pride  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Une semaine, c'est vite passé. Becky et Stacy se raccrochent à cette idée. Allons. Courage. Plus que cinq jours et elles quitteront le Zoo de Central Park pour le reste de leur tournée dans le pays. On leur a promis un arrêt au Zoo de Hoboken très bientôt.

Les manchots ont aussi promis que tant que Marlene reste à l'abri des murs du zoo tout ira bien. Qu'elle ne dévissera de câble que si on l'en ressort de force. Elles ne savent pas si elles peuvent avoir confiance. Dans le doute, elles resteront elles-même sagement claquemurées dans leur enclos.


	10. incroyable

**Titre** : improbable assortiment  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Penguins of Madagascar  
**Personnages/Couple** : Roger l'Alligator et divers zoosters  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Nick

**Prompt** : « En revanche, ces messieurs des services secrets, ignorant encore son affiliation et ses intentions, ont tout intérêt à la garder en vie pour l'interroger. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février '13 chez Drakys)  
**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Roger l'Alligator voulait être un chanteur. Hélas, ses talents laissent le petit monde de Central Park plutôt… dubitatif. Bien sûr, Private, toujours gentil, l'encourage à persévérer. Marlene regrette un peu son volume sonore mais entre lui et les Lémuriens… le choix est vite faite. Darla lui prodigue des conseils aux antipodes de ce qu'il prévoyait. Les autres l'ignorent.

Sauf… À l'issue d'un tour de chant, le cliquetis incessant d'un évent se fait entendre. Doris, séduite par son timbre et sa puissance digne d'une baleine, lui fait signe d'approcher du bassin.


End file.
